DRABBLES INESPERADOS
by Maryeli
Summary: Hay una parejita en Bleach que pasa medio desapercibida...estos minifics son para ellos...
1. Dudas

**Dudas**

Para él todas eran dudas, desde el principio, desde siempre, estar allí ahora esperándola era algo extraño, incluso para él… hace tan solo unos días su tranquilidad se fue por la ventana y su vida amenazaba con colapsar… y todo por ser tan "cabeza dura"… allí estaba, sentado en la banca de la entrada, esperándola… pasaron los minutos, se hicieron horas, empezó a oscurecer, y ni un rastro… cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, entonces la vio asomarse por el otro extremo de la calle, avanzaba lentamente, con desgano, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia ella, y ella al verlo solo pudo detenerse sin saber que hacer… en cuanto estuvo frente a ella la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y en un susurro que era más una súplica: "No te vayas"… le pedía que se quedara a su lado… "Ya lo decidí"… le respondió ella, "Por favor" volvió a susurrarle con tono de resignación, no quería perderla y esa era la única forma en que podría decírselo… "Quédate y haré lo que me pidas"… "¿En serio?" se apresuró a decir ella con un brillo en la mirada, "Lo juro" le afirmó él… luego de un breve silencio: "Pues bien, si vuelves a decir que no te hago falta te comerás cada una de mis sandalias"… "¿Los 200 pares?" añadió con desconcierto… la ve asentir con la cabeza… "Creo que debí pensarlo mejor… pero me parece justo después de todo" y luego volvieron a casa, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM I

**TURN BACK THE PENDULUM I**

Caminaba a prisa por el Seretei, iba pensando en cierta niña de dorados cabellos cuando:

- ¡Auch!... ¡Idiota, fíjate por donde caminas!

- (Tratando de disimular su sorpresa) No es miculpa que seas tan "enana" que sales fuera de mi campo de visi… ¡Auch! (Acababa de recibir un pisotón)

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme así, estúpido calvo!

- ¿Calvo?... ¿Estás ciega o qué?

- Eres un "calvo" ridículo (le muestra la lengua)

- (Enojado) ¡Y tu una enana fea y pecosa!

Le oyó susurrar algo parecido a "Idiota" y luego alejarse casi corriendo… aquella extraña sensación en el pecho… mezcla de angustia y enojo… respiró hondo y continuo su camino, estaba convencido que con ella las cosas siempre serían complicadas… "¿Calvo?"…pensó, y sin querer sujeto un mechón de su larga cabellera, tal vez era hora de "recortarlo" un poco… tal vez casi como el de Urahara, el nuevo capitán de Hiyori.

.


	3. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM II

**TURN BACK THE PENDULUM II**

Tenía un mal presentimiento… trató de ignorarlo pero estaba allí, atormentándolo. Y en aquella reunión sus temores se hicieron reales al ver que Hiyori había acudido en busca del último grupo de shinigamis desaparecidos, incluído Kensei, con el caótico resultado que se había perdido toda comunicación… lo primero que le vino a la mente fue salir corriendo para buscarla… pero era un capitán y no podía mostrar tales sentimientos, se contuvo hasta que se decidió quienes conformarían el grupo de búsqueda… y entonces fue tras ella, pues ella era lo único que le importaba. El desconcierto lo invadió al ver en lo que se había convertido Kensei… y luego lo que le ocurrió a Hiyori… odiaba a Aizen por lo que había hecho y ese odio lo convirtió en "algo" intermedio entre hollow y shinigami… lo que ocurrió después no le era del todo claro, lo que sí sabía era que no podría volver nunca más a la Sociedad de Almas… pero que más daba, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir cerca de ella...

GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW... PRONTO OTRO ONESHOT HIRAKO&HIYORI


	4. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM III

**TURN BACK PENDULUM III**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado como se sentía, ella simplemente no hubiera sabido que responder… todo se remontaba a los días en los que la capitán Kirio fue promovida, ese día supo que nada volvería a ser como antes… pero trató de actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, hasta que conoció a su nuevo capitán… y lo "odiaba" si es que se podía decir que era odio lo que sentía… Ese tipo, Kisuke, era un lastre, perezoso, extravagante (mira que hacerla ir hasta el nido de los gusanos, un lugar peligroso, no era que no le gustaran los lugares peligrosos, solo que le disgustó mucho que se consiguiera otro teniente), mentiroso, ella tenía la impresión de que siempre ocultaba algo, y definitivamente, Kisuke tenía muy mal gusto para la decoración. Lo extraño en todo eso era que Shinji parecía llevarse bien con Kisuke, y debido a la ausencia de Kirio, ya no tenía tanta libertad para "masacrar" a Shinji hasta cansarse, pues aparecía alguien y la detenía o la regañaba… esos días se tornaron molestos… llenos de tedio… aburridos… poco a poco, empezó a acostumbrarse a su nuevo capitán y sus peculiares costumbres, y a resignarse a ellas… y entonces, fue enviada como apoyo al noveno escuadrón, ni en sus sueños creyó que vería lo que vio esa noche, deseaba correr, gritar, que fuera solo eso, un sueño, pero era real y crudo, ella era incapaz de atacar a sus propios amigos y si no lo hacía, solo le quedaba aceptar la muerte… y entonces, de la nada, frente a ella, se encontraba Shinji, su expresión era dura, su tono de voz era diferente… parecía ¿enojado?... ese no era el Shinji que le seguía en sus absurdos juegos de peleas e insultos, ese era un Shinji que desconocía… y sus sentimientos se mezclaron: pasó del pánico, la resignación a la muerte, el dolor de ver la transformación de sus amigos, a la sorpresa, decepción (no quería ver como los demás atacaban a sus amigos aunque ya no eran shinigamis), tristeza, ira… y entonces su mente se nubló para no despertar quien sabe cuanto tiempo después… lo único que recordaba y que recordaría aún sin estar segura si era un sueño o la realidad, era el rostro de Shinji angustiado llamándola por su nombre, y ella intentaba en vano reponderle… en medio de esas sombras…

.

.

**HEY!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS, YA ME ESTABA OLVIDANDO DE ESTE MINI FIC… JEJEJEJE… SEE YOU, THE NEXT TIME**

**:)**

**MARYELI**

:p


	5. Despedida

**DESPEDIDA...**

Sabíamos que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que nos volveríamos a enfrentar con nuestro pasado, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, siempre supimos que el día llegaría. Shinji ¿Cómo haces para ayudar a un shinigami, si ellos nos desterraron e intentaron matarnos? Cuando digo shinigami no me refiero a Ichigo, aunque él lo niegue, es uno de nosotros ahora… me refiero a esa shinigami que estaba con Ichigo ese día… no creo tener algún día el valor para preguntarte el porque, pero tus formas de actuar a veces me confunden.

Hoy nos toca a todos armarnos de valor y enfrentarnos, no podemos sentir miedo, saldremos todos pero tal vez algunos no vuelvan más, pero no podemos hacer nada ¿No? Después de todo es una guerra… aunque no sepamos a ciencia cierta quien es nuestro enemigo, ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué harán los shinigamis con nosotros si derrotamos a Aizen y los suyos? Trato de ocultarlo, pero tengo el presentimiento que tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, solo espero que no cometas la estupidez de intentar protegerme otra vez, porque no te lo permitiré, prefiero morir antes de verte morir a ti, Shinji.

.

**Bien, me acerco a la meta de 6 shots, falta solo uno, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a los que en algún momento leyeron esta breve coleccion de shots:**

**yellowhappyamychan**

**Akeline**

**Kurai neko**

**Josefo XZ**

**Kazuya Rj**

**Zyar**

**Karin**

**Tsukuyomi-sama**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS...**

**:)**

**.**


End file.
